editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
The plot is a story why the Robots was haunted. Plot part 1 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike. However, due to a number of incidents - including the kidnapping and implied murder of five children by a man wearing an empty animatronic suit, sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of dirtiness, and "The Bite of '87" - the pizzeria has fallen on hard times. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is set to close by the end of the year, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with the restaurant's tainted reputation. The four mascots - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox - had a particularly foul odor and what appeared to be "blood and mucus" around their mouths, which concerned parents had interpreted as "reanimated carcasses". The Phone Dude remarks in the 1st Night phone message that the animatronics have not had a bath in their 20+ years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a popular theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, and that their decomposing bodies were producing the repulsive smell. Due to the risk of their servos locking up from disuse, the animatronics have been left in a "free roaming mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to roam freely during the day as well, but The Bite of '87 prompted the pizzeria to put a stop to this. The Phone Guy has unfortunately vanished, as heard during the phone call on The 4th Night, and is implied to have been stuffed into a suit or killed. There are many theories as to what happened to Phone Guy after the call cuts out, but one can be certain that he was attacked. There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during The 5th Night. Plot part 2 Soon later, the newbies showed the oldies up. The new ones: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and the Mangle offer the government to close down Freddy Faznear's Pizza and kill Freddy and the other three. Luckily, Freddy and the others was able to tell the government that is not real. So, they asked four normal girls to take their parts: Tiwa as Freddy, Rosary as Bonnie, Yuri as Chica and Mei Hua as Foxy. After the four took the animatronics' parts, the animatronics vanished into thin air, and the four become robots. So later, the pizzeria was renamed to Tiwa's Pizza and haunted by the four. Nasissa soon came and took Golden Freddy's part. Peter Painter soon later become a guard and worked at the night, responsible to deal all the robots as well. Phone Dude also called until Night 4. SpongeBob, who went through the whole game without dying also available to give tips after the player contracted him using the code 0097(However, the code will never work in Custom Night. Song The gang even made their song about how depressed they are since the police(before murdered) wanted to shut down the whole pizzeria. (song started with Tiwa's laugh) ''We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, ''newcomers to play with us, and since we're all alone, ''We're forced to still sing and play with the same songs we known since that day, ''An imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to '''DECAY'! ''Please let us get in, Don't lock us away, ''We're not what you're thinking. ''We're poor little souls, who been lost all control, ''And we're forced here to take that role! ''We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, ''Since 2000, ''Join us be a friend, I just don't get a defend, ''After all you only got ''Five Nights at Tiwa's! ''Is this the way you wanna? ''I just don't get it, why do you wanna stay? ''Five Nights at Tiwa's! ''Is this the way you wanna? ''I just don't get it...why do you wanna stay? ''Five Nights at Tiwa's! Ooh... ''(music goes for a while) ''We're really quite surprised when we get to you for five more nights, ''You should had look for another job, you should had said to this place good-bye. ''It's like been so much more maybe you have been this place before, ''We regonized a face like yours, you seem aquaintted with those doors. ''Please let us get in, Don't lock us away, ''We're not what you're thinking. ''We're poor little souls, who been lost all control, ''And we're forced here to take that role! ''We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, ''Since 2000, ''Join us be a friend, I just don't get a defend, ''After all you only got ''Five Nights at Tiwa's! ''Is this the way you wanna? ''I just don't get it, why do you wanna stay? ''Five Nights at Tiwa's! ''Is this the way you wanna? ''I just don't get it...why do you wanna stay? ''Five Nights at Tiwa's! Ooh...(then the sound where they scream appears) Category:Game mechanics